


Technicolour Beat

by twerkteamlevi



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: A songfic for Technicolour Beat by Oh Wonder





	

Song fic for Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder. 

 

 

 

Yuuri felt alone. More alone than he’d ever felt.  
But then Victor came. And it was like a miracle how quickly he felt love surround him.  
His family. His friends.   
But mostly, his connection to Victor felt deeper than with anyone else. 

 

Lay down your slow  
Come settle down, settle down  
Let loose your glow  
Come settle down, settle down

 

Yuuri was currently laying on his bed, listening to a american song on his phone, earbuds crammed in his ears.   
He understood the words, but he felt he wasn't understanding their true meaning.   
There was a sudden knock on his door, and he jumped from it, the loudness surprising him, making him yank him earbuds from his phone, and the music spread throughout his room.  
Of course it was Victor. Who else?  
“Whatcha up to?” The taller male asked curiously.   
Yuuri shrugged, not bothering to pause the music as he set his phone on the table next to his bed, “Just listening to a song.”  
“What’s it about?” Viktor asked curiously as he sat next to Yuuri on the bed.  
“Just listen,” Yuuri says softly as the music plays on.

 

And I feel life for the very first time  
Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes  
I feel safe in the 5am light  
You carry my fears as the heavens set fire

 

“Can you explain it to me?” Viktor stares at him intently, but Yuuri avoids his eyes.

 

Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet  
In a technicolour beat, you and me  
Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat  
Beat, beat, beat

 

Yuuri gulps, brushing the hair from the taller male’s eyes, not speaking. He waits for their breathing to even out.

 

Warm, unalone  
Come settle down, settle down  
Swing me your bones  
Come settle down, settle down  
And I feel life for the very first time  
Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes  
I feel safe in the 5am light  
You carry my fears as the heavens set fire

 

Viktor blinks at him owlishly, reaching up to grab Yuuri’s hand, “What do the words mean?”

 

Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet  
In a technicolour beat, you and me  
Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat, beat  
Give me one drop, I can feel you  
Make me lose control  
We'll be walking, on the water  
When we're moving in a technicolour beat

 

“Love,” Yuuri says quietly.

 

Moving in a technicolour beat  
Jump into the heat (falling off the ceiling)  
Spinning on our feet (we're moving)  
In a technicolour beat, you and me (found another feeling)  
Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat  
Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet  
In a technicolour beat, you and me  
Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat  
Beat, beat, beat

 

The song starts over again, back at the beginning.  
Viktor is closer to him now, just inches away from his face, “What kind of love?”  
“The kind of love where you’d sacrifice anything to get someone. They mean everything to you and you mean everything to them. You mean everything to me.”  
Yuuri’s eyes go wide at the realization of what he just said, and he jumps a little bit from the shock of it, “I-I mean-! I didn’t...uhm…”  
Viktor laughs softly before holding Yuuri’s face with his hand, “You mean everything to me too, love.”  
Yuuri’s face goes red at the nickname, and when Viktor closes the distance between their lips, he immediately melts.   
Yuuri decides he should listen to American music more.


End file.
